bloodied Ash
by epic insanity666
Summary: A new world, where Conduit's never existed but instead a Justice league full of heroes some welcoming and one looking like a bat, seems like the usual life for Delsin Rowe
1. Chapter 1

Bloodied ash

**This is my first crossover with Infamous SS and Young justice the pairing swill be up to the reviewers in the future chapters so when this is up get to it so I can get it over with so enjoy**

**Seattle 10:55 **

It was quiet… too quiet much to Delsin's amusement, it had been eight years since Delsin Rowe had liberated Curdan Cay with Eugene Sims and his newest wife Abigail Walker who right now was dashing to his side with Eugene both looking exhausted and proud as they stood at attention causing Delsin to wrap an arm around his two friends as they walked in the streets

"So who wants Taco's?" said Delsin cheerfully as he leaned and pecked Fetch's cheek while Eugene chuckled like the teen he is after reuniting with his parents who welcomed him with open arms

"I'm in" said Eugene with a smile causing the three to part and move to the rooftops smiling as they approached a makeshift base on a rooftop with a roof of concrete thanks to Delsin who in the meantime sat on a sofa sooner joined by Fetch who sat in his arms while Eugene began playing his videogame not caring what the couple were doing until Delsin stood up and walked to the makeshift kitchen preparing to make taco's until he felt his phone ring making him answer it while preparing the taco's

"Hello" said Delsin happily smiling until he heard the voice

"Hello Delsin its betty, I was wandering if you were visiting the village anytime soon, and how is Abigail is she being a good girl?" spoke Betty causing Delsin to smile kindly at her words

"Yeah, Abby's been good, and yes we may be visiting next Tuesday" said Delsin looking to a calendar that showed it was Monday causing him to smile

"Well stay safe out there I'll see you when you get here and tell Abby I said hello, bye" said Betty before she hung up causing Delsin to smile before he prepared the now finished taco mix calling to the duo who both smiled at his voice of food before he was kissed as he passed out the plates allowing the duo to dig in until Delsin heard a loud thud from the roof causing him to lift his right hand in defense until he saw blonde hair come into view making him sigh as it was followed by a girl who smirked mischievously before she climbed down to get a n extra plate

"Dana be careful when you do that, I could have hurt you" warned Delsin before he made his own taco allowing him to sit down beside Fetch who smiled as they ate not noticing a man in a hood watching from a distance holding an evil smile as he held a blue shard of glowing crystal

"This is Professor Universo reporting in, I have the test subject" said the man looking towards Dana who laughed as Delsin wrapped her in a fatherly hug.

The next day

"Alright time to wake up" said Delsin waking Fetch from her sleep while she held Dana softly waking the child with a yawn

"Five more minutes dad" yawned Dana causing Delsin to smile before he picked his daughter from Fetch who smiled as she stretched before she frowned

"Where's Angel boy?" questioned Fetch playfully while Delsin helped Dana put on a backpack

"He went to talk with a 'Hot Date' said he'd be back in five minutes" answered Delsin before he lifted Dana to his shoulders

"I wonder who that would be" giggled Fetch before she dashed to the side of the building looking to the city before she felt Delsin hold her left shoulder with a smile

"Shall we look for our friend" offered Delsin causing Fetch to smile as they casually dropped to the street unaffected by the landing before walking like nothing happened

"Where's uncle angel?" said Dana tiredly causing the two to laugh

"We're looking for him now sweetie" said Fetch before they saw an angel fly above causing them to wave as it looked down disappearing in a blue light before a young man landed in a crouch smirking as he caught a teen girl in his arms

"Eugene!" cried the girl annoyed causing said conduit to gulp with an apologetic smile while letting the girl stand

"Hey Eugene, whose the babe?" said Delsin causing Fetch to jab his side making him smirk while she smiled

"Guys this is Alicia South" introduced Eugene causing the girl to wave with a nervous smile until she felt Fetch wrap a hand around her shoulder

"I hope he's been a good boy" said Fetch causing Eugene to roll his eyes before he saw Delsin hold out his hand causing him to freeze before they both fell down with Delsin falling to his face making Fetch gasp as she held Dana in worry waiting minutes before Delsin and Alicia leaned with painful looks

"I forgot Eugene told me about that" groaned Alicia causing Delsin to chuckle

"Just when I was happy with my own abilities" said Delsin standing while helping Alicia

"So what can you do?" questioned fetch happily causing Alicia to blush while making a small tornado in her left palm

"I can make tornados" answered Alicia before Delsin chuckled looking to the group

"Can we look for blast core please?" said Delsin with a child's smile causing the group to laugh before Eugene led them to one of the left over DUP's blast core devices causing Delsin to break it and allowing him to absorb the blue light sooner surrounding him in a blue ball making him smile as he landed on his feet summoning small tornados as he turned to the others

"I'm Eugene met you" said Delsin before the others followed Eugene on the rooftops until they again found a device in a warehouse with three more

"Wait, those other two weren't there before" said Eugene in confusion while Delsin shrugged while absorbing the two blue crystals before he moved to the other one standing beside Eugene who frowned while Delsin absorbed the last one throwing a bolt of wind at a window

"What was that about the other two not being here?" said Delsin walking to Eugene and the others before they could hear soft chuckling causing them all to stop and take a defensive stance as they heard clacking beside the chuckling

"Well it seems my plan worked, only for the wrong person" said a voice causing the group to frown as they saw a man walk on a railing with his face obscured by a grey hood with a cobra on the back as an insignia

"So… King snake guy whatever you are, what are you doing here?" said Delsin as Fetch took a protective stance before Dana causing the hooded man to scowl at the action avoiding a gust of wind by dropping down to the floor followed by a neon beam from Fetch only to be shocked as the man ducked under it and lunged preparing to grab Dana until a chain wrapped around his right ankle slamming him into the floor with a crack making him look up to see an angered Delsin who eyes glowed red

"Don't touch my daughter!" growled Delsin minutes before he sent a bolt of wind at the man's chest leaving a small ball of blood as the man flew back skidding to a halt and glare towards the conduit who held out to a batch of smoke before he sent a cinder blast that knocked the man to the ground showing pale white skin under the burnt away hood

"Universo to Cadmus mission failure" said the man seconds before a circle appeared behind him allowing him to escape until he felt his right arm shot off leaving it causing him to snarl before he sent a whip of blood towards Dana grabbing her before he jumped through the portal followed by Dana who screamed until she went through the portal

"DANA!" yelled Delsin and Fetch both running for the portal, followed by Eugene and Alicia who stopped at the limb that glowed until she held it in disgust causing the ring to flicker before she jumped through leaving the warehouse in silence.

**And there is the first chapter hope it was like Infamous **


	2. Chapter 2

Fetch's POV

"_Everything was cold, yet so warm like my body was being burnt and instantly frozen this feeling appeared after we jumped through that assholes portal thing but I didn't care all I wanted to see alive and well is our daughter, Delsin will probably go on a rampage if she's hurt or worse."_

_I groaned as I felt my senses return the thing I could hear was the voice of Eugene and Delsin both yelling at each other over the damn portal whatever it was that was enough to make me annoyed_

"_HEY!" I shouted halting the argument as I step upward instantly helped by Alicia who had a worried look while I looked around noticing the whole floor of a building on fire_

"_Did you seriously cause this much damage?" I yelled not caring about my wounds until I remembered Dana making me gasp and interrupt Delsin_

"_Where's Dana?" I yelled causing Delsin to point to an elevator that was half melted_

"_I've been trying to open it, melt it, heck even used Neon" Delsin said in disappointment, I didn't blame him since I felt a pang of defeat in myself before we all heard footsteps causing us to hide, with me looking at the elevator to see a weird freaky thing walk in the elevator closing just as an African American kid walked into view not noticing us as two more teens ran by him gawking at Delsin's handy work_

"_This is an express elevator but why is it in a two story building?" said one of the shorter teens turning around to notice Delsin hiding and I hiding behind a destroyed desk causing my eyes to widen as I noticed his foot hanging from the our hiding spot_

"_We can see you" said the teen in the red suit causing Delsin to curse as he stood up hands raised along with mine keeping the others hidden while they stepped forward_

"_Who are you two?" questioned the teen in bright yellow causing Delsin to scoff_

"_Well I go by the name Delsin Rowe, this is Abigail Walker my wife and we're here to get our daughter back" said Delsin surprising them before they composed themselves_

"_Cadmus is much known for its reputation" growled the younger teen with a scowl causing Delsin to smirk_

"_So I guess you're not part of this Cadmus?" said Delsin before Eugene fell over into view causing Delsin to groan as he turned around _

"_If you are after one of your own then we'll gladly help you" said the taller teen causing Me and Delsin to smile in relief_

Third POV

"Thank you so much" said Fetch hugging the teen in a bone crushing hug

"Robin can you hack the elevator?" said the African teen causing the teen being hugged to walk after regaining air while approaching the doors not noticing Alicia and Eugene approach the group until the elevator arrived letting them walk onto the elevator waiting silently until Delsin began whistling to the tunes until he noticed the teens looking at him with frowns

"What… it's catchy" said Delsin causing Fetch to sigh as she leaned against the wall looking down in worry until she felt Eugene's grip on her shoulder

"Don't worry, We'll find her" said Eugene causing Abigail to smile weakly before the elevator stopped on a floor exiting with Delsin dashing out beside fetch not seeing the shocked looks of the teens faces before they followed suit with one of the shorter teens running further down followed by the others who stopped at the sight of giant creatures with grey skin and little versions on their shoulders

"No nothing going on here" said one of the teens sarcastically before they walked the opposite direction with Robin hacking the computer before he opened it startling the group as they entered gasping as they saw blue insect like creatures

"Holy crap" said Delsin looking around as the three teens spoke until they're attention was brought to a man with a golden helmet causing Delsin to laugh at the man

"Wow, since when do people wear golden helmets" laughed Delsin while Fetch giggled in secret

"Guardian, what are you doing working for Cadmus?" questioned the African teen

"I'm the head of security here" said Guardian ignoring the laughing of the conduits until the creature now known as a G-gnome's horns glowed causing Guardian to scowl

"Take them down, no mercy" ordered Guardian causing the conduits and teens to defend themselves as the monkey like G-Gnomes lunged at Delsin who dashed by and turned delivering hard cinder blast to its face rendering it unconscious before he dashed after the others who finished their fight only to be chased by the guardian turning a corner to see Robin hacking away at an elevator until it opened allowing him to wait for the others and close it as Alicia ran behind Eugene

"Close one" said Eugene as he turned to Alicia who smiled against the wall before they noticed one thing

"Dude out is up" said Kid flash gesturing upward

"Project Kr is down" argued Robin before he turned to Delsin and Fetch

"I also found another project called conduit, you know what that is?" questioned Robin causing the two to look at him with wide eyes

"Where is it?" questioned Fetch causing the teen to gulp at the woman's voice causing him to look at his wrist that had a hologram of the building

"Same level as Kr" answered Robin sighing as he saw the smile of hope on the woman's face as the doors opened allowing them to duck forward behind three canisters

"Ok Bizarre looking hallway number one or Bizarre looking Hallway number two" joked Kid flash before they saw a grey man like creature

"Halt!" yelled a voice causing Delsin to hold out his left hand firing a bolt of ash that staggered the creature allowing the others to run down the hallway until Kid flash zoomed ahead skidding to a halt under a scientist who caused him to look behind him to see the door to Kr closing until he saw two angel's holding it open as the rest of the group ran by with Alicia dragging Kid flash by the door allowing the teens to relax as the door closed

"Ok what the heck were those things?" questioned Eugene as he leaned against the door as an angel hovered beside him until it vanished in a static pop

"I thought you said there claustrophobic" said Delsin causing Eugene to shrug before Kid flash looked at two pods one with Ct and the other Kr

"Is that you're daughter?" said Kid flash pointing to the smaller pod causing fetch to dash to the pod with Delsin waiting for Robin to release the girl who fell into Delsin's waiting arms causing the two to hug their daughter in worry until they heard a tired groan from her

"She's alive and asleep, thank god" sighed Delsin not noticing Kid flash approach

"Can I ask her out?" said Kid flash before Delsin sent a glare towards the speedster to gulp while backing away

"What did they do to her, she looks older?" questioned Fetch before Robin opened the pod that held a clone of who they called Superman confusing the conduits before it opened its eyes and lunged at Aqualad causing Alicia to send a blast of tornado knocking the clone off of the atlantean who turned and lunged at her causing Eugene to summon angels to protect her leaving himself open to the clone who in turn knock him to the wall rendering him unconscious followed by Alicia while Fetch, Delsin and the teen heroes against the clone causing Delsin to send a cinder blast at the clone making him cough before he glared at Delsin who smirked while Fetch held her daughter in fear while backing away

"Fetch get Dana out of here" said Delsin causing Fetch to hesitate before she nodded and made her way to the door only to be sent down by a fist knocking her out

"You damn bastard!" growled Delsin sending three cinder blasts at the clone until he ran out of fumes making him freeze before he was sent to the floor in pain sooner joined by the others who all fell with a fight.

"_We're totally fucked!"_ thought Delsin before he fell to unconsciousness.

**And second chapter done if anyone has questions about the possible future please Review and PM me if you want some oc's in it so enjoy later chapters kay bye :D**


End file.
